Year of the Spark: January 8
by Sparky Army
Summary: It's movie night, and John drags Elizabeth out of her office to have some fun. The eighth installment of a years worth of Sparky stories.


We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree.

And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!

Note from Author (Serised): Basically, I let the whole Army down by not being able to post yesterday (again, I'M SORRY!), so here is one of my stories that makes no sense. My first plan, and second for that matter, didn't get finished because I ran out of juice, but thank goodness I found this almost finished document on my computer, so I completed it! It's set around early season three, I believe, but you can decide when you read it.

Also, it's probably not that good. Seriously, I suck at writing. Remind me why I sign up for this again? P

Anyway, enjoy!

_**Movie Night**_

By: Serised

"Ready, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth Weir looked up from her laptop, smiling at the person whom spoke to her from the entrance to her office. She motioned for him to come in, which he promptly did, taking a seat in the chair across from her. He smirked knowingly at her. He was bound to get her out of her office before nine o'clock at least twice a week, but it was hard considering he was talking about the person who pulled all nighters constantly.

"So, are you ready?" John Sheppard asked yet again, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Just about," she replied, returning her focus onto her laptop screen.

"Oh, come on Elizabeth. It's movie night. I'm sure Atlantis isn't going to go 'poof' because I'm making you take the night off," he retorted, running a hand through his already messy black hair. God, she loved when he did that…

She couldn't help but smirk at his choice of words. "Go 'poof'? I'm not worried about that because it would never happen," she said, giving him a loving glare. "These reports have to be sent to the SGC tomorrow and I need to make sure none of your 'poof' wordings are in them. You know they hate that."

John shrugged. "General O'Neill gave me the idea actually. I read some of his reports when I first got here. You'd have fun reading those."

Elizabeth smiled. "If you remember right, I did command the base for a while, so I had to read a couple of his previous reports. And they are quite like yours. It's safe to say he'd be proud of you."

John grinned. "I know." His face went serious again. "Now, are you ready or am I going to have to carry you out of this office?"

She glared at him once again, but clicked the 'save' button anyway and shut down her laptop, getting up. "Happy?"

"Extremely," he said, bouncing up out of his seat and leading the way out of her office. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, following him out of the room. She forgot to notice that he waited for her outside the doorway, like a nice little boy.

They fell into step with each other as they made their way to the now dubbed 'Electronics room'. She glanced up at him, noticing he looked distant as if he was deep in thought. "John, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Peachy," he replied, smiling over at her before looking away once more. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more of it.

When they entered the room, she noticed how tense the air was. Rodney was glaring at a wall and Carson looked a little skirmish. Both Ronan and Teyla were sitting back comfortably on their shared couch, talking amongst one another. Rodney immediately perked up at the sight of the John and Elizabeth. She looked over at John questioningly, to which he merely shrugged as they sat down on one of the other couches in the room.

"Is something the matter?" she asked, not sure if she wanted an answer.

"Other than the fact that we can't decide on what movie to watch, all is well," Rodney said with a roll of his eyes.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed at him but she again said nothing. "What are the choices?"

"'Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith', or 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'. Carson answered, leaving Rodney sitting there with his mouth open, showing that he was going to reply. He sighed, before holding up the two movie covers and speaking. "Both Carson and I want Harry Potter, but Teyla and Ronan are for Star Wars. What about you two?"

John shrugged. "Star Wars," he said, receiving smirks from Ronan and Teyla and a glare from Rodney. He shrugged again. "What? I like the ships and the blowing up and the boomness."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sorry Rodney, but I'm voting for Star Wars as well."

Rodney sighed, rolling his eyes but none the less put in the DVD for Star Wars. "Is this gang up on Rodney day or what?"

John cleared his throat, to which Rodney bowed his head dejectedly. "Actually, Rodney, it's gang up on you all day, every day, twenty-four seven."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," Rodney muttered before pressing the play button on the main menu screen. He walked over and shut off the lights before settling down in a recliner next to the one that Carson was sitting in.

The synopsis of the movie trailing up the screen hadn't even ended and Elizabeth began to yawn. She had known the all-nighters were beginning to take a toll on her body; topping that with hardly eating because she couldn't find the time to do it. Carson shot her a look, and she smile sheepishly before returning her gaze back to the movie.

John grabbed a blanket that was on the floor at the end of the couch and unfolded it, tossing it over Elizabeth and himself. When she gave him a questioningly look, he merely shrugged. "Just in case," he whispered, before being shushed by Ronan. He gave her a trademark grin before also returning his attention to the battle on the screen before him.

Elizabeth noticed her eyelids beginning to get heavy when Anakin met up with Padme. John noticed as well. He wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. She smiled, snuggling in close and resting her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she knew she might regret this later, but in the moment she didn't care at all.

[We pause for sleep time, considering I didn't want to write out the whole movie. Back to story.

"Anakin should have died in the fifth movie," John said, smirking at the response he got from Rodney. Sometimes it was just fun to say things that would set him off. Hell, everyone did it, including Elizabeth.

"Oh, and I suppose Padme shouldn't have died at the end of the third movie so she could at least have raised her children a little?" Rodney replied.

"Yeah," John said. Elizabeth cracked an eye open, blinking rapidly at the intense bright light in the room. "Hey, sleepy head. Sleep well?" John asked.

Elizabeth shot him a look, but nodded all the same. "Actually, I did. It would have been longer, if you two wouldn't have been bantering."

"Yes, well, Sheppard enjoys being the difficult one in our nice little family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sulk in my lab," Rodney announced, getting up and rushing out of the room. Carson also left, saying he needed to check on the nurses before turning in for the night. "I suggest you do the same, Elizabeth," he added before he left the room. She smiled.

"I'm gonna head to the gym," Ronan said, leaping from his seat and walking out the door.

"As will I. Good night John, good night Elizabeth." Teyla left the room as well, presumably catching up with Ronan.

"Did you really sleep well?' John asked.

She nodded, bringing her head up from his shoulder. "I did, actually. Your shoulder is quite comfortable."

"Yes, well, it's always open," he said, smiling.

Elizabeth nodded, a small smile gracing her features.. "So, what now?"

John shrugged, getting up. He took her hand and pulled her up as well. Grabbing the blanket with his other hand, he grinned. "I thought we'd go out to the balcony."

She nodded her head in approval, smiling. "Lead the way, flyboy."


End file.
